


Lucky Stars *ON HOLD

by annajustice



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/M, Friendship/Love, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annajustice/pseuds/annajustice
Summary: Sylvie Brett is one of the most sought after actresses in the business, when her role in the new drama series “Firehouse 17″ sends her to Chicago, she finds herself working alongside the cities biggest heros, including real life firefighter Matt Casey. *BRETTSEY Celebrity AU
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	Lucky Stars *ON HOLD

“I don’t know how much longer I can do this…” Sylvie said, turning away from Harrison. 

“What do you mean?” Harrison Pleaded, “Whatever it is, we can fix it.” He took a step forward, reaching for her hand, but Sylvie turned away. 

Keep kept her eyes trained on the floor, knowing if she met his gaze she would fall apart. “I can’t keep living my life wondering if you are going to walk through that door every night.” She said quietly, a single tear running down her cheek.

“Baby--”

“No.” She said, regaining her strength. “You can be reckless with your own life, but if you insist on doing that then I can’t be in it anymore.” She took a step forward, placing her hand on his cheek. “I love you, so much, but I refuse to lose anyone else.” She let a few more tears fall before placing a chaste kiss to his cheek. “I’ll come get my things tomorrow.” She tore herself away from him and headed for the door--

“And scene!” The casting agent in front of her said, the panel of writers and producers clapping. “That was brilliant Sylvie.”

Sylvie gave them a gracious nod, sniffling. She had never been able to take a compliment and the fake tears in her eyes were not helping her reaction. “Thank you.” She turned to her scene partner, forcing a smile. “And Harrison, you were great as always.” 

Harrison returned the same facial expression, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. “Thank you, well done.” They held each others hostile gaze for a second before turning away. 

One of the producers spoke up, breaking the tension. “We are very glad you were able to come in to read, we will be in touch.” Sylvie took that as an invitation to remove herself from the room. She grabbed her bag and bid them farewell with a bright smile. 

She pulled on her coat and sunglasses, even though her driver was only parked a few feet from the building, New York in January was relentless. The clicking of her heeled boots sounded through the halls as she made her way to the elevator, earning kind looks as she passed the interns and busy bodies that crowded the studio. Sylvie had grown accustomed to the hectic energy, it was something you learned to deal with. 

Eventually she reached her car, using the back exit of the building to avoid the crowd. Sylvie loved her fans and always stopped to take pictures, but she didn’t need rumors starting about any casting before she even got the call herself. 

It had been a while since she had auditioned for anything and the experience was refreshing. And even though she had not planned to audition, she couldn’t help but feel anxious, after learning the premise of the show she couldn’t deny that she hoped she got the part. Despite Harrison already being the star. 

The character Kaitlyn Anders was intriguing to her, she was a paramedic with a heavy past. A characteristic of every person on a drama series. She was one of the leading ladies on the newest show being pitched, it was called Firehouse 17 and it followed the life of first responders, but with the added TV flare. Sylvie was already invested, Kaitlyn was unlike anyone else she had ever portrayed.

Her breakout role was when she was nineteen, she was cast in a coming of age rom-com and her type sort of stuck. She was the perfect fit: blonde hair, blue eyes, very girl next door. The trend followed her to her first role on the small screen. She played the best friend to the main character in a teen drama called Orange County, but her character Paige was killed in a tragic car accident in the season 2 finale. 

Sylvie had guess starred in several shows over the years, did a few movies here and there, but her biggest success was the show she had wrapped the spring before. She played Cassidy Bush in University Street, another drama, but this time focusing around college students and their struggles. The show ran for four seasons and now the popular actress was looking for her next project.

She closer to forty than 20 and Sylvie knew it was time to play a little bit of an older role, and this one was perfect. She didn’t know she wanted it so bad walking in. Her knee shook in the backseat, she glanced at her phone every few minutes, even know she knew that they were not going to call her with a decision anytime soon. 

Her driver pulled up to her building, and she jumped out, but not before saying thank you and telling him to wish his daughter goodluck on her dance recital. The elevator to her top floor penthouse seemed never ending, Sylvie always hated how slow time passed after an audition. It was the same every time. She shrugged her coat off as soon as she entered, heading to the fridge for a glass of water. She shot her mom a text about her cold read, something she had been doing since she was fourteen.

**_Sylvie: Just got home, I think it went well. They seemed to like me! Waiting on the call :)_ **

The text back was immediate.

**_Mom: That’s great! Of course they loved you, you’ll get it. I’m sure._ **

Sylvie smiled at her phone, her mom had always been so supportive. Both of her parents were, they had done everything they could to help her get to where she was. Which was a lot, granted that she grew up in the tiny town of Fowlerton, Indianna. 

She was adopted, her and her brother both were, but Sylvie was convinced that no one loved their children as much as Robert and Lisa Brett. She was about to text her mom back when her phone rang. She recognized the caller ID, it was one of the producers for Firehouse 17 that she had worked with before. 

“Hello?” She asked, shocked that they would call so quickly and worried that it meant it was an easy “no.”

_“Hi Sylvie, I just wanted to let you know that we are offering you the role of Kaitlyn!”_

Sylvie was beaming, her smile so big that it was hurting her cheeks. “That is so exciting! Thank you so much.” 

_“We knew it was you as soon as we saw you.”_ He explained, _“I’ll have someone drop off all the official paperwork in the morning. There is one more thing.”_

“What’s that?”

 _“You were the last person to be cast, production is set to start on Monday...in Chicago.”_ Sylvie was about to respond but he cut her off, _“I hope that won’t be a problem, we’ve decided that filming on location entirely is the best course of action.”_

“No problem at all, I will see you Monday. Thank you again.”

_“Congratulations Sylvie, see you monday.”_

The line dropped and Sylvie squealed, she had gotten the role and she was beyond excited. It all came as a bit of a shock, but that would have to wait. She had five days to move herself to Chicago and she couldn’t be happier.


End file.
